


Winner takes it all

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: 7 days of Carmilla (2016) [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Board Games, Card Games, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, Grumpy Carmilla, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Smut, Top Laura Hollis, all of the fluff, dimwit squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love a good old fashioned games night?! Carmilla for sure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner takes it all

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 prompt: Games Night 
> 
> Fifth attempt. I didn't mean to sin but the heart wants smut so there you go ;-)

'There is no way I'm playing board games with the Ginger parade and a frat boy puppy!' 

'It'll be fun!' 

The vampire rolled her eyes, shooting her girlfriend another glare as she continued to protest her involvement.

'Fun is lying naked with you in my arms. It is not playing trivial games with that bunch of imbeciles!' 

Laura deflates blushing slightly but still trying to hold her own. Desperately wanting her broody girlfriend to back down already. Ever the optimist, she decided on a different approach, hoping this one might convince the vampire to aid her bidding.

'If you agree I'll make it worth your while' 

If her flirtatious tone wasn't enough then the biting of her lip definitely ignited something within the vampire because the next thing she knows Carmilla had her pressed against the bed with a truly sinful expression on her face. Her eyebrow quirked up pointedly as she stared down at the other girl. 

'Oh really? Prove it.' 

In a matter of seconds, Laura had crossed the room; capturing Carmilla's lips in a heated embrace. Her hands tangling in Carmilla's silky hair, using it as leverage to pull the vampire closer. Her mouth opening wide enough for Carmilla to slip her tongue in which released a soft moan from the smaller girl. She could feel Carmilla everywhere and it sent heat coursing through her body. It was then that Carmilla spun them around and slowly backed Laura towards the bed, their lips refusing to break even as Laura tumbled onto the bed, Carmilla falling on top of her. The vampire's hand pinning Laura's hips down as she moved her mouth to attack Laura's neck peppering it with hungry kisses which soon turned into light nips and then she was sucking the skin harshly. Laura groaned knowing the vampire was doing it for a reason, she was almost certain there'd be a mark. Her hips bucking when she felt one of Carmilla's fangs dragging roughly across the dip of her collarbone, she could feel Carmilla smirking against her skin. The vampire always knew the ways to make the girl tremble but this was supposed to be her time. Gaining new found assentive she used all of her strength to flip them over, the sudden change making Carmilla gasp in surprise. Her body now trapped under Laura's as the girl pinned Carmilla's hands above her head, using her thighs to straddle the shocked vampire. It wasn't often that Laura got so dominant and Carmilla couldn't say she hated her girl surprising her like that. A moan escaping her now swollen lips as Laura started to ground her hips slightly, the friction barely felt under the layer of clothing but it was enough to leave the vampire wanting more. 

Laura quickly brings the vampire into a sitting position, eagerly fiddling with the buttons on her shirt before practically pulling it off of her arms and carelessly tossing it aside before removing her own t-shirt. Her lips were back on Carmilla's as her hands slowly ran up and down Carmilla's torso eliciting a shiver from the brunette. Laura grinned into the kiss, her fingers palming at Carmilla's bra clad breasts. She broke the kiss only to move her attention to kissing the soft skin just above the lacy brassiere, pulling it down slightly so she could toy with her nipples. Smiling more when they hardened at the touch. Carmilla moaned as Laura's lips travelled lower and then she was sucking it, biting on it gently. All at an agonisingly slow pace which was driving the vampire insane. She gently pushed Laura's head away as she made quick work of removing her bra and exposing her upper body fully. The sight always made Laura weak at the knees and today was no different. Her mouth eagerly finding Carmilla's other breast giving it the same treatment as she held the other breast in her hand. Delighting in the soft noises Carmilla made as she continued to tease her. After a few more agonising minutes of delightful torture, Laura could feel her vampire's patience wearing thin and being a woman of her word she began tugging those sinfully sexy leather pants down milky thighs, taking her underwear with it. Carmilla mirrors her actions and then Laura's climbing back on top of her, one of her thighs slipping between Carmilla's open legs as she starts a slow rhythm grinding herself over Carmilla's body.

She moans as Carmilla's hands move around to squeeze her ass encouraging her to grind down harder which she happily does. Carmilla's lips finding hers as she moans into her mouth, moaning more when she feels Carmilla taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand travelling down Carmilla's body, lightly tracing shapes into her thigh before she's pushing Carmilla's legs further apart as her fingers start to creep upwards. Teasing her skin as she dances around where Carmilla needs her most, she shifts so that she's on her side moving her fingers to brush with feather light strokes around her clit. The vampire groans, spreading her legs open more and Laura can smell how wet she is, see how dripping she is. She licks her lips at the sight, locking eyes with Carmilla as she starts to move down. Kissing every bit of skin and moving her fingers ever so slowly. She stops hovering just above Carmilla's dripping centre, quirking an eyebrow as Carmilla shoots her a desperate look. She knows what her vampire wants and she's always happy to comply. Her tongue darting out to lick a broad stroke through her folds. Getting the taste of Carmilla's arousal lingering on her lips and she was going to take it slow but she gives in. Wrapping her arms around Carmilla's thighs as she laps at Carmilla's sensitive centre, making sure to get every bit of the taste she can. When she sucks Carmilla's clit between her teeth the vampire thrashes and lets out the most beautiful moan Laura's ever heard. Her hands moving to grasp at Laura's hair, keeping the girl where she needs her most. She's so close and Laura can feel it, the pressure of her tongue quickening as she moves to gently push two fingers inside. The scream of pleasure Carmilla's responds with is confirmation that she's really got her going. She pulls her mouth away, moving back up Carmilla's body to reattach their lips her fingers curling in just the right spot. It doesn't take long for Carmilla to go over the edge, cursing in German before crying out Laura's name as she covers Laura's hand. Her head thrown back as her fingers clutch the bed sheets. 

Laura kisses her softly as she begins to slow down the pace of her fingers allowing the vampire to come down from her high before removing them completely, smirking as she saw how drenched they were. Carmilla's eyes flutter open and then she's moaning again when Laura looks directly at her before sucking her fingers clean, humming at the taste of Carmilla lingering on her fingers. She's kissing Laura again in an instant before she pulls away and flops back on the bed. Laura props herself on her elbow, moving to brush Carmilla's hair out of her face and kiss her on the cheek. Smiling when Carmilla hummed in response, her eyes still closed as she regained her breath. 

'Was that proof enough Carm?!'

She can't help the smirk when Carmilla grunts and she knows she's won this battle.

* * *

Carmilla hates how easily she'll give in to Laura's requests and she hates it even more when those requests involve socialising with the ginger triplets and dumb frat boys. Laura is smiling smugly at her as they sit in the lounge, a stack of board games infront of them. She's never heard of half of them and she desperately wants to leave but then she feels Laura's hand rest on her thigh and she relinquishes any thoughts of leaving. Laura flashes her a smile before she's dragged back into conversation and Carmilla has to roll her eyes at how annoyingly obvious Danny's flirting is. After a very long time listening to Perry's incredibly detailed explanation of how to play "Snakes and Ladders" they begin to play. She quickly realises how dull this game is but Laura's smiling at her with that encouraging smile and so she musters up as much enthusiasm as she can before rolling the dice.

'Woah; nice job Vampira!'

She got a six which apparently wasn't that easy as she now had 5 pairs of eyes staring at her. She shrugs and moves her counter 6 spaces which just so happens to be where a ladder is. Kirsch looks at her like she's a genius and Laura's pouting because now Carmilla's ahead of her and maybe she likes this game after all. Perry doesn't do very well and after sliding down yet another snake she decides to check on the supposed brownies. Carmilla wins with Lafontaine coming very close after they'd started to find the best momentum to throw the dice landing on a six.

...

The next game they play is Scrabble which she actually does know how to play. Not that she'd release that information. They were put into teams and she was forced to interact with the science geek ginger. They shared their snacks with her so she decided to not maim them for that round. They were surprisingly funny and even made some amusing quips about Danny. The two spent the game muttering insults about her to one another. Both being reprimanded by their partners but after another glare from Danny they started to spell out fun words with their scrabble pieces. 

'We can spell the word Axe. That'll get us a few points, right?'

'Trust me, I have a better one.'

They motioned for her to go, smirking when they realised what she was spelling out. Trying and failing to hide their laughter as she spelt out the word "Xena" with their pieces, purposely placing it right above where they'd previously spelt out the word "smells". 

'Seriously?! You guys are so immature!'

Carmilla and Lafontaine were giggling like naughty school children and even Laura was chuckling behind her hand. Perry tuts at them and Kirsch just looks even more confused as he tries to examine the board. Danny is glaring daggers at the two opposite her which only makes them laugh even more. They're still laughing as Perry jots up the totals and reveals them both as the winners. Carmilla makes sure to offer Danny a sarcastic thank you in response.

...

As it turns out Carmilla is unfairly brilliant at board games. She wins a game of Cluedo in under 10 minutes, gets all of her counters home first in frustration and strategically buys things in monopoly. They try card games but apparently the vampire has an excellent poker face and she soon has piles of chips and a stack of money sitting infront of her. By the end of the night Danny makes a swipe at her, lobbing a couch cushion at her when she gloats about Danny's particularly shameful loss at Black Jack. Kirsch decides that he'll quickly take Danny back to her dorm before a fight breaks out. Laura shoots him a grateful look before doing the same with her smug faced vampire. 

She waits until they're back in the privacy of their own room before she's whipping around to face her girlfriend. A curious and somewhat accusing stare on her face.

'Why didn't you tell me you were the Mistress of board games?!'

Carmilla smirks at that earning her a playful shove. 

'Shut up! You know what I mean. You totally brought a can of whoop ass and you let me lose with Danny as a teammate'

'Not my fault you picked a loser. I thought she'd at least give me a good run for my money but sadly not. Although Puppy did surprise me with his mad drawing skills'

'At least I won Pictionary but still you failed to share your secret ninja board game abilities.'

'I have to keep you on your toes somehow, don't I Cupcake?'

She winks at the girl and Laura feels her cheeks heating up at the seductive tone but still she tries to stand her ground. Folding her arms and pouting as she speaks again.

'Nope. I'm still mad at you.'

The vampire's smirk grows and then she's pressing Laura against the door and kissing her senseless. Pulling apart to rip Laura's shirt off and flash a fanged grin as she seductively whispers in her ear.

_'I'll just have to make it up you then, won't I?!'_


End file.
